L'innocence perdue
by princessed
Summary: La guerre avec les méchasmes, vue du point de vue de Nora. Contient quelques spoilers du manga et de la saison 3.
1. Loin du paradis

Disclaimer : j'essaie pas d'enfreindre les droits d'auteurs avec cette fanfiction, je m'amuse juste à écrire.

 _L'innocence perdue_

Je m'appelle Nora, je suis une des six éliatropes primordiaux. Je crois que je devrais vous raconter mon histoire maintenant, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais un frère dragon, Efrim. Il était tout pour moi. On avait un endroit préféré où on allait jouer tous les jours, un pré traversé par un petit ruisseau. On sautait dans l'eau, on s'éclaboussait, on se roulait dans l'herbe et on restait étendus sur le dos, heureux, à chercher des images dans les nuages. Parfois, les enfants éliatropes, tous merveilleux, venaient nous rejoindre et jouaient avec nous. Certains jours, je grimpais sur le dos de mon frère et on allait s'amuser dans la forêt. Quand la nuit nous surprenait, on se blottissait l'un contre l'autre et on s'endormait, confiants, sous les étoiles. On n'avait jamais peur parce qu'on savait qu'on ne risquait rien et que tout le monde nous aimait.

On avait aussi dix frères et sœurs, les autres dragons et éliatropes primordiaux. Pour tout dire, nos frères et sœurs étaient tous nettement plus âgées que nous pour deux raisons : Efrim et moi étions les derniers à être sortis de notre dofus et, pour une raison mystérieuse, on vieillissait encore plus lentement qu'eux. On nous appelait le petit Efrim, la petite Nora, et ça nous convenait très bien.

D'accord, par moments, je me sentais un peu désavantagée par rapport à eux. Mes sœurs et mes frères étaient des personnes extraordinaires. Chibi et Grougaloragran s'occupaient de science et de connaissances, Mina et Phaeris, de sagesse et de spiritualité, Yugo et Adamaï étaient de courageux aventuriers, Glip et Baltazar transmettaient leur savoir aux jeunes générations et Qilby et Shinonomé maitrisaient la médecine et gardaient la mémoire de leurs vies antérieures. Moi, j'étais juste la petite Nora si innocente, celle qui s'endormait presque toujours pendant les réunions du Conseil des Six, celle qui ne savait rien faire à part jouer et cueillir des fleurs dans les prairies mais que tout le monde aimait bien parce qu'elle avait un joli sourire. Parfois, j'aurais aimé avoir un talent spécial, moi aussi.

Un jour où je me sentais un peu triste, je me suis confiée à Shinonomé, ma grande sœur dragon. Elle m'a annoncé quelque chose de très étrange : « _Nora et Efrim ont aussi un talent très spécial mais Shinonomé souhaite de tout son cœur que Nora ne le découvre jamais_. » J'ai trouvé ça surprenant et j'ai même eu peur. Je lui ai même demandé si mon talent spécial risquait de mettre les personnes que j'aime en danger. Elle m'a répondu que non mais que moins j'en saurais, mieux cela vaudrait.

Je n'ai plus posé de questions. De toute façon, ma vie n'était rien d'autre que du bonheur en continu, alors pourquoi aurais-je voulu changer quoi que ce soit ? Et puis, d'étranges créatures mécaniques appelées les Méchasmes sont arrivées. Le premier contact a été assez gênant mais on leur a souhaité la bienvenue et ils sont vite devenus nos amis. Je me souviens qu'Orgonax, le plus jeune des Méchasmes, est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis. On jouait souvent ensemble et on était heureux.

Et puis, un matin, Efrim et moi n'avons pas trouvé Orgonax dans le pré où on allait s'amuser tous les trois. On l'a longtemps cherché, en vain. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, la guerre était déclarée. On n'arrivait pas à y croire. Efrim et moi nous nous sommes proposés pour aller parler et négocier mais nos frères et sœurs nous ont dit qu'ils préféraient nous épargner ça. Ils nous ont envoyés dans notre chambre.

Ensuite, les Méchasmes nous ont attaqués. Je me souviens de tous ces éliatropes qui couraient dans les rues, terrifiés, en essayant de se protéger ou de se réfugier dans les caves. Je n'étais pas encore une guerrière à cette époque. Je n'avais jamais appris à utiliser mon wakfu comme une arme. Efrim et moi avons quand même essayé de nous interposer et les Méchasmes… ils l'ont tué. Ce jour-là, le Krosmoz s'est arrêté pour moi.

J'ai passé les jours suivants dans ma chambre, sans parler et sans manger. J'étais tellement éteinte à l'intérieur que mon grand frère Yugo a été obligé de me traîner à travers un portail pour que j'assiste à une réunion du Conseil. Avec le recul, je réalise qu'il était inquiet pour moi, comme tous mes frères et sœurs. Ils luttaient tous pour régler le problème avec les Méchasmes et moi, je ne les aidais pas. J'ai pleuré en silence pendant toute la réunion, pendant qu'ils parlaient.

C'est Qilby qui a proposé de construire un vaisseau pour quitter notre planète. J'étais contre, je voulais qu'on essaie d'abord de dialoguer et de comprendre ce qui avait poussé les Méchasmes à nous attaquer mais comme d'habitude, personne ne m'a écoutée. On la trouvait trop innocente, trop gentille, trop faible et trop ignorante pour donner son avis, la petite Nora. Ils m'ont encore envoyée dans ma chambre.

La construction de ce vaisseau immense a duré pas pal de temps mais on a fini par embarquer. Au moment du décollage, je trainais dans les couloirs sans savoir où j'allais et j'ai fini par me trouver dans le dortoir des enfants dont les parents avaient été tués par les Méchasmes. Je me souviens d'une petite fille toute de rouge vêtue qui pleurait encore et encore. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et bercée. Avant de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait, tous les enfants avaient leurs bras autour de moi et pleuraient ensemble.

Pleurer avec eux m'a fait énormément de bien et je crois que ça les a aidés, eux aussi. Par la suite, je me suis rendue compte que m'occuper de ces orphelins me redonnait force et courage. A chaque fois que je le pouvais, je venais jouer avec eux, dans leur dortoir. Glip a voulu me réprimander la première fois qu'il a vu qu'on dessinait sur les murs mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je lui ai tenu tête. Je lui ai expliqué que les enfants avaient besoin d'un exutoire, de quelque chose pour canaliser et comprendre leur tristesse, et il a fini par avouer que j'avais une bonne influence sur eux. C'était la première fois de cette vie qu'il me faisait un compliment.

A partir de là, mes frères et sœurs se sont mis à me traiter comme une adulte. J'étais présente à toutes les réunions du Conseil et tout le monde m'écoutait quand je parlais. J'avais des responsabilités, aussi. Je n'étais plus la petite Nora qu'on envoie dans sa chambre, j'étais la sœur fiable à qui on racontait ses problèmes. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu un doute et je suis allée interroger Shinonomé. Elle m'a confirmé ce dont je me doutais déjà : Efrim et moi avions bien un talent spécial et il s'était déjà déclenché dans certaines de nos vies passées. Une fois que lui et moi savions ce que c'était que de souffrir, on développait une sensibilité spéciale à la souffrance d'autrui et on devenait capable d'écouter, de comprendre et de soulager les douleurs. En fait, j'étais une thérapeute-née sans le savoir.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ma grande sœur souhaitait que je ne découvre jamais mon talent spécial. Elle voulait m'éviter les souffrances et les malheurs, tout simplement. Ma planète natale me manquait, mon frère dragon me manquait encore plus, mais en même temps je savais que je ne voulais par redevenir l'enfant ignorante que j'avais été il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Mes amis avaient besoin que je sois forte et sage et si je pouvais utiliser mes nouvelles capacités pour eux, c'était tant mieux.

Les années ont passé tandis qu'on errait dans l'espace. Je crois qu'on avait tous peur que cette errance ne se termine jamais, même si personne n'osait l'avouer. Pendant ces années, j'ai développé mon talent spécial. J'ai appris à écouter en concentrant toute mon attention sur la personne en face de moi, j'ai appris les mots qui consolent et ceux qui rassurent. Les éliatropes venaient vers moi quand ils avaient besoin de se sentir mieux. Pratiquement tout le monde s'est mis à me faire des confidences et j'ai fini par garder énormément de secrets. Quand je me sentais trop triste, j'allais dans la salle des dofus et je me confiais à celui d'Efrim. Je ne sais pas s'il pouvait m'entendre mais cela me soulageait de lui parler. Ou alors, je m'isolais dans la serre et je m'imaginais que j'étais sur notre planète natale, avec mon frère bien-aimé. Je restais là dix, vingt minutes, je rechargeais mes batteries et ensuite je retournais à mon poste.

Et puis, un jour, on a découvert une petite planète bleue. A notre grande joie, elle était viable. On s'est tous installés sur place, on a caché notre vaisseau dans un ancien volcan et on a essayé de reconstruire plus ou moins notre vie d'avant. A nouveau, je pouvais sentir la présence de la déesse Eliatrope et mon cœur a éclaté de joie le jour où nous avons inauguré son temple. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, on était presque tous heureux. La seule exception, c'était Qilby, qui boudait dans son coin, je ne sais pas pourquoi. On était heureux, après tout...

 _A suivre…_


	2. Les derniers espoirs

_Les derniers espoirs_

Cela fait plusieurs siècles que nous habitons sur cette planète. Maintenant, je me sens chez moi. Mon frère Efrim me manque toujours mais j'ai d'autres amis qui veillent sur moi. Les enfants dont je m'occupais dans le Zinit ont grandi, ils ont eu des enfants, qui à leur tour ont eu des enfants, et ainsi de suite. Même moi, je ne ressemble plus à une adolescente. Le temps a guéri les blessures et par moments, je sens à nouveau en moi la petite Nora innocente, celle qui jouait dans les prés sans se soucier de rien.

Je n'ai pas eu d'enfants dans cette vie, et Chibi, Mina, Yugo, Glip et Qilby non plus. D'après Shino, on a tous eu une descendance dans au moins une de nos vies antérieures mais notre sœur dragon nous a déconseillé de recommencer. En effet, les enfants des éliatropes primordiaux vieillissent à une vitesse normale et selon Shinonomé, il n'y a rien de plus triste que d'être obligé.e d'enterrer son propre enfant. C'est étrange. Je sais que je devrais être triste en pensant à mes enfants décédés mais comme je ne me souviens pas d'eux, tout ce que je ressens c'est une espèce de vague à l'âme.

Ce sont les vivants qui m'inquiètent et d'ailleurs je commence vraiment à me faire du souci pour mon frère Qilby. Je l'aime beaucoup mais par moments, j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Je sais que contrairement à nous tous, il se souvient de toutes ses vies antérieures et que c'est sûrement très lourd à porter. J'ai essayé de passer du temps seule avec lui, de l'amener à se confier à moi mais ça n'a pas marché. Au final, j'ai exprimé mon inquiétude à Mina, et elle a tout raconté à Chibi. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire.

En tout cas, Chibi a décidé de prendre sa retraite et va confier le pouvoir à mon grand frère Yugo. J'approuve ce choix, je crois que Yugo fera un très bon roi. Tout le monde est heureux. Enfin, presque. Je me demande pourquoi Qilby tire une tronche pareille.

Mais une nuit, je suis réveillée par la voix de la déesse Eliatrope. Elle me dit de sortir et de me tenir sur mes gardes. Je m'exécute, pieds nus et en pyjama. A ma grande surprise, Orgonax se trouve à cent mètres de moi. Je m'approche. Yugo m'a appris à utiliser mon wakfu pour le combat mais j'ai quand même peur. Nous restons silencieux un instant, et puis il dit une chose, une seule :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Nora ?

Je reste muette. Moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est son peuple qui nous avaient attaqués, moi et les miens. Ce sont eux qui ont tué Efrim et c'est à cause d'eux qu'on a erré dans l'espace pendant des années. De quoi parle-t-il donc ?

\- Va-t'en, dis-je. Je t'en prie.

\- Même si tu me le rendais maintenant, je n'arriverais pas à te pardonner. Les éliatropes sont des êtres vils et méprisables, maintenant je le sais. Demain, je viendrai te tuer.

Il part. Evidemment, je vais réveiller mes frères et sœurs et je leur dit de se préparer. Nous réveillons tout le monde, nous mettons les enfants à l'abri et nous répartissons les adultes aux endroits stratégiques. Peu après, nous sommes à nouveau attaqués par les Méchasmes. Je me rappelle très bien les leçons d'auto-défense de Yugo mais il y a une différence entre faire exploser des cibles en paille avec lui et empêcher une machine géante de tous nous tuer. J'ai peur. Glip et Mina sont tués les premiers. J'aimerais pleurer mais je n'ai plus de larmes. Toute cette souffrance ne finira donc jamais ?

Les Méchasmes se retirent pour le moment. On essaie de compter nos pertes et d'improviser des abris pour les blessés. Je me porte volontaire pour l'infirmerie. Mon cœur se brise en voyant tous ces innocents blessés mais je m'efforce de cacher ma tristesse pour ne pas la leur communiquer.

Ensuite, Yugo nous convoque tous pour une réunion du Conseil des Six, sa première en tant que roi. On se rassemble tous dans la cave, sauf Ad, qui a décidé de surveiller les baraquements au cas où il y aurait un problème. Notre nouveau roi nous félicite pour notre réactivité, puis nous demande des idées pour nous débarrasser des Méchasmes. Pour Qilby et Shino, il faut remonter dans le Zinit et partir tandis que Chibi et Baltazar veulent utiliser le wakfu de volontaires pour mettre le plus de personnes possibles à l'abri dans une dimension artificielle. Je ne sais pas pour qui je veux prendre parti.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre. Je la reconnais, c'est Nita, une enfant dont les parents sont à l'infirmerie. Elle vient se blottir contre moi et me dit qu'elle a peur. Je m'excuse auprès du reste du Conseil et je la raccompagne dans sa chambre, je la berce et je la borde. Pauvre enfant, quel avenir allons-nous lui offrir ?

J'ai l'esprit tellement embrouillé que sur le chemin du retour, j'entre dans la chambre de Qilby sans même m'en rendre compte. Je sais que je devrais sortir tout de suite mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon grand frère s'est conduit de façon si étrange, ces derniers temps. Peut-être que si je cherchais un peu…

Non, c'est mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Je sors précipitamment, si précipitamment que le bord de mon chapeau accroche un meuble qui tombe. Une voix s'élève de l'intérieur du meuble. Je la reconnais, c'est celle d'Orgonax :

 _\- Nora, il faut absolument que tu m'aides. Tu es mon amie, je sais que tu le feras. Qilby m'a volé mon cœur et mes frères ont décidé d'attaquer ton peuple pour les punir. Tu peux empêcher cette guerre. Ramène-moi mon cœur au plus vite et arrange-toi pour que Qilby me fasse des excuses en public. Ensuite, on signera un traité de paix. S'il te plait. Je t'aime._

Je reste stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je pense, je pense et je finis par réaliser que Qilby a arraché tout seul le cœur d'Orgonax, il a causé la mort de mon frère de dofus, l'errance de son peuple, il a effacé les preuves et s'est promené parmi nous en faisant l'innocent... C'est un vrai cauchemar !

Le cœur battant, je fracture le meuble, je fouille et je trouve un petit objet électronique, typique de ce que fabriquent les Méchasmes. C'est de là que venait cet enregistrement. Furieuse, je regagne la salle du conseil en courant et je frappe Qilby en plein visage.

C'est la stupeur. Baltazar et Yugo essaient de me retenir mais la colère déborde de moi. Je hurle. Il était notre frère, notre ami. Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça ?!

Je leur montre le dispositif d'enregistrement avec la voix d'Orgonax. A leur tour, mes frères et sœurs restent sans voix. Qilby, lui, éclate de rire. Il avoue que cet enregistrement m'était destiné, qu'Orgonax a essayé de me le transmettre il y a des années mais qu'il l'a intercepté pour être certain que les Méchasmes nous attaquent et nous obligent à fuir notre planète. Il ajoute que pour une thérapeute-née, je n'ai jamais été très perspicace à son sujet. Il termine en disant qu'il ne regrette rien, que je devrais même le remercier, qu'il me trouve beaucoup plus intéressante en psychothérapeute angoissée qu'en fillette immature qui ne sait rien faire à part gambader dans les prés...

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Phaeris et Yugo se sont déjà jetés sur lui. Moi qui n'aime pas la violence gratuite, je n'esquisse même pas un geste pour m'interposer. Ce monstre a tué mon frère. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le lui pardonner dans cette vie. Je reste prostrée un long moment jusqu'à ce que Yugo revienne, sa chemise toute déchirée, suivi par Phaeris. Ils ont envoyé Qilby dans la Dimension Blanche.

Shino, ma grande sœur adorée, n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je lui demande comment elle se sent et elle me répond qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Elle culpabilise et pense que si elle avait mieux veillé sur Qilby, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin. Je m'efforce de la rassurer comme je peux. Personne ne se doutait que ça allait aussi mal tourner. En même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, moi aussi. J'aurais vraiment dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurais dû insister davantage…

Mais le temps presse. On réunit tous les éliatropes adultes et on leur explique tout. Ils se portent volontaires pour sacrifier leur wakfu et pour envoyer les enfants dans la dimension d'Emrub où ils seront en sécurité. _Tous_. Mes amis vont mourir ce soir.

Baltazar annonce qu'il va accompagner les enfants pour les protéger. Il me propose de venir avec lui mais je refuse. Je crois qu'il y a encore une autre solution. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans le temple de la déesse Eliatrope et à chaque fois, j'ai senti sa présence. Je sais qu'elle veille sur moi, je sais que si je la supplie, elle nous aidera.

Yugo aimerait que je reste mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester. Je serre mes amis dans mes bras et je sors en leur disant que je les aime. Il y a des Méchasmes partout. Je me rends parfaitement compte que je risque ma vie à chaque instant, que s'ils m'attrapent, je suis morte. Je saute de portail en portail, je brouille les pistes et je finis par arriver au milieu du temple, toute essoufflée.

C'est mon histoire, ô grande déesse. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, que j'aurais dû mieux veiller sur Qilby, je sais que je n'ai pas eu un comportement parfait mais je vous en supplie, aidez-nous. Il y a des enfants innocents qui vont perdre leurs parents si vous ne faites rien. Je vous en prie, si vous aidez Nita et ses petits frères, je ferai n'importe quoi…

 _La fin !_

Note : je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte mais d'après le manga, l'histoire de Nora s'interrompt ici, quand la déesse Eliatrope la prend en pitié, arrête tout et la renvoie dans son dofus, sa mémoire effacée jusqu'à sa vie suivante. Je sais aussi que j'ai fait quelques entorses à l'histoire d'origine, qu'Efrim a probablement quitté sa planète d'origine en même temps que ses onze frères et sœurs. Je m'en excuse auprès de tout le monde. Bonne journée.


	3. Epilogue

(J'avais prévu de ne pas écrire de chapitre supplémentaire mais je le fais quand même parce que… j'ai pas à me justifier).

 _Epilogue_

Cela fait des années que j'attends maintenant…

Quand je suis allée implorer la déesse, il y a eu une grande lumière et j'ai entendu sa voix en moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me protéger, que je n'aurais plus à avoir peur. Et puis j'ai dû m'endormir. Quand je me suis réveillée, le monde avait changé et les maisons où on avait vécu étaient toutes en ruines et couvertes de lierre.

J'ai vécu comme je l'ai pu. J'ai vu grandir et mourir des centaines de générations. J'ai traqué les dofus et j'en ai trouvé certains, et puis je les ai perdus, puis retrouvés. Souvent, j'ai entendu à nouveau la voix de la déesse et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage d'aménager une vallée entière pour préparer la venue des enfants éliatropes. Je me suis souvent mêlée aux nouveaux habitants de ce monde mais aucun n'a jamais deviné mon secret. Le seul à s'en approcher vaguement a été un féca qui a frappé à ma porte un jour, m'a demandé très sérieusement si j'étais une éliatrope, puis m'a proposé de m'acheter une de mes culottes pour l'ajouter à sa collection. Je l'ai mis à la porte, évidemment. Où va le monde si on ne peut plus être tranquille ?

Je suis vieille, maintenant. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai du mal à retrouver les traits d'une certaine adolescente qui jouait dans les prés, insouciante, avec son jumeau dragon. Quand je vais visiter la ville la plus proche, les gens qui veulent me taquiner me demandent si j'ai connu le chaos d'Ogrest. Je n'ose jamais répondre que j'étais déjà là bien avant. Cela ne fait que quelques années que j'ai entendu parler des exploits de Yugo et d'Adamaï et j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas courir les retrouver. Je crois que je suis trop vieille pour voyager aussi loin maintenant. En outre, je dois veiller sur ce territoire et le protéger. Pour le moment, il est entouré par une illusion qui lui donne l'air d'un marais inhabitable de l'extérieur mais je sais à quel point Ad et Yugo sont aventureux, je sais qu'un jour, mon roi et son frère dragon viendront frapper à la porte de ma maison. Ce jour-là, je lui confierai son nouveau royaume. Et si je meurs avant, j'ai toujours mon journal dans lequel je lui ai tout expliqué, il saura quoi en faire.

Efrim me manque toujours. J'aimerais le retrouver enfin dans l'étreinte intime de notre dofus, mais j'aimerais aussi vivre encore un peu plus longtemps, voir revenir mon frère Baltazar et voir jouer et grandir les enfants de mon peuple. J'ai construit pour eux de jolies maisons, il y a des prés, des arbres, des rivières, tout pour qu'on puisse à nouveau être heureux ensemble. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir.

J'attends…

La fin !

Note : je viens de regarder à nouveau l'épisode 7 de la saison 3 en replay (merci, France 4) et j'ai une hypothèse. Je crois que Nora est en vie. En effet, quand Black Bump annonce qu'il veut ajouter le slip de Yugo à la section éliatrope de sa collection de sous-vêtements, on voit qu'il en a déjà trois : un marron probablement volé à Qilby, un deuxième que je n'arrive pas à identifier et une petite culotte rouge (qui a l'air violette à cause de l'éclairage) avec un motif qui ressemble à une goutte d'eau. Or, Nora est jusqu'ici la seule éliatrope à porter du rouge en total look et son jumeau Efrim est un dragon d'eau. Coïncidence ?


End file.
